


The purfect friend

by Saraileeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Namjoon wants to date Jungkook, Park Jimin is an animagus, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Tae finds a cat that solves his lonely problem, Tae is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraileeb/pseuds/Saraileeb
Summary: Tae was very lonely and didn't feel he belonged. The only thing he had to look forward to was his nightly visit from his little black cat. That is until The Park Jimin decided one day to visit him at lunch and now his whole world is flipped upside down.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Emerald Serpent 2020





	The purfect friend

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [slytherintaehyungfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/slytherintaehyungfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Slytherin Tae is allergic to cats but this cute little cat loves following him around Hogwarts and he can't help but adore the small animal. Turns out the cat is an animagus and the first thing Taehyung says to him is smth like "your fur makes my nose itch but you're adorable" 
> 
> — no ship preference so you can decide who the cat animagus is!  
> — taehyung in his higher years!  
> — can be romance or not, i just think this would be cute either way

Kim Taehyung was tired, tired of being like this. Alone. Always alone. It felt as if no one liked him. No one ever wanted to be around him. He just simply didn’t belong, especially to his current house, Kim Taehyung should never have been a Slytherin. No one agreed more with that statement than his family. No one in their family had ever been a Slytherin and it was clear he didn’t fit in or at least the last 6 years he had not been fitting in as well as he should have. If he were then maybe he wouldn’t feel like such an outcast or loner. Maybe he wouldn’t be so lonely.

It never struck him how alone he was or lonely until he came back after the summer break this year. That’s when he realized how much he had grown to rely on his older brothers. They had told him all along that his personality didn’t fit in with Slytherin. Tae wasn't stoic, he wasn’t all that ambitious regarding grades, he wasn’t cruel, or mean. And he definitely doesn’t believe that purebloods are better than anyone else and yes his family was pureblood and one of the oldest bloodlines in the magical community. Yet never once had they had a Slytherin in their family. 

Still it took his older brother, star Gryffindor prefect and head boy Kim Seokjin, leaving for him to realize how much he didn’t hang out with any other Slytherins. Kim Seokjin was the person that held their group together, every morning, lunch and dinner Tae was at the Gryffindor table. So much in fact that many swore he was actually a Gryffindor in disguise. Then Jin went and graduated. And while he did marry a Slytherin Tae didn’t really feel as if that counted. While Min Yoongi may be stoic and ambitious, he was also really a soft melting ball of goo, especially for his brother. 

His other older brother, the infamous Kim Namjoon, was also getting ready to leave him. Now, with Jin and Yoongi gone Tae thought at least he would still have Namjoon left for this year to hang out with, and then in his last year he could just focus on NEWTS but, alas his older brother was also the top student and smartest wizard since Hermione Granger. He was also a Ravenclaw who happened to be infatuated with a Gryffindor. Whose big brown eyes lured him in like a siren or some other such poetic nonsense that he rattled on and on about. Whenever said Griffyndor wasn’t around to hear him. Which now and days was rare and far between. 

Not that Tae could blame him Jeon Jungkook was something to behold and while he might be younger than himself. Something about him made Tae’s brother Namjoon swoon and thankfully the popular Griffyndor felt the same about Namjoon. Even though both of them were dancing around it and oblivious to each other’s mutual pining, which on a good day was cute but on a bad day was just sicking. 

Though Tae did find it amusing watching them in this weird sort of mating dance they were doing with each other, the blushing messes that they were. Yet still, neither was Slytherin which meant he still attended classes alone and ate alone unless he wanted to witness that mess.

Shaking his head Tae made his way down to the dungeon another thing that he hated about being a Slytherin. Being trapped in the dungeon was not as cool as it sounded and being underwater with no dirt or plants was terrifying. He loved herbology; it was his favorite class and something the other Slytherins liked to mock him about. Tae slumped to the cold stone floor right outside his door and sighed as he thought about it. Now that he was here he wondered how he had managed to make this long without friends or a companion for the last 6 years. Honestly, if his brothers hadn’t taken pity on him he would be truly miserable long before now. 

Then he heard the soft meow echoing through the stone corridor. 

“Aw there you are my little buddy! I wondered where you were?” He smiled as he waited until bright blue eyes met his and the black shadows melted into the shape of a beautiful black cat who meowed in response.

“Who is my handsome kitty?” 

Tae gently picked up the black cat and smiled as the purring deepened making his arms almost vibrate with the sounds. Before he sneezed to the side narrowly avoiding the cat who now had his nails dug into his thighs. “Oh, sorry buddy. Your fur makes my nose itch but you sure are worth it! You’re a cute little man aren’t you?”

He rubbed his nose and face against the fur and leaned back as he held the cat in his arms blinking his itchy eyes rapidly. Slowly he rubbed and murmured things about his days against the soft, silky fur. This was the only part of his day that he truly enjoyed. “I know that you can’t understand me but this makes every day better. Thank you for visiting me.”

They stayed like that until curfew and then the kitten let out a soft almost reluctant cry before jumping from Tae’s arms. “You’re right I need to head in. Good luck on hunting a fat mouse. And I hope you have sweet dreams, my sweet boy.” 

A lingering meow was all he heard before he turned and went into his dorm. Looking forward to the next night. Which was how he found he spent most of his days. The only thing looking forward to was classes and his time with his sweet kitten.

Right on time the next night he heard the soft meow echoing off the walls as he smiled watching his sweet boy saunter up to him slowly until Tae reached down and scooped him up. “Hey sweet boy, glad you made it.”

“I had a rough day,” _meow_

“Yeah, it was rough. I hope it was better for you.” _meoooow meow, mew._

“Oh really? That sounds interesting.” _Meeeeeeoooooooowwwwwwww_

“Oh goodness!” _Meow_

“Well my day was bad because,” Tae frowned as he sighed, before starting again. “Well it’s just me and I’m lonely. I have no friends and my brother who, while he is great, is madly in love with Jungkook.” A soft _meow_ and smile later Tae continued. “So, I have no one to hang out with anymore who isn’t all googly eyes at someone else. Though to be fair I wouldn’t mind being googly eyes over someone.” 

He sighed again against the soft fur and squeezed tightly but not too tightly before he sneezed startling them both. 

“Sorry buddy, I forget your fur and my allergies don’t mix.” Tae rubbed his nose on his cloak before he looked at the black cat who blinked at him. Sighing for the third or fourth time tonight, he couldn’t remember anymore. He continued his story, “some days, it just becomes too much. Sometimes I just want to have someone to sit with at lunch and gossip over things you know? Not that I know any gossip but still. It’d be nice for once to have someone to gossip with.”

The _meow_ this time was softer as a paw reached up and patted his face. The gentle pat made him realize that he was shedding tears. Swiping quickly he smiled as he picked up his sweet boy and bopped noises with him, “thanks for listening to me sweet boy.” 

Before he placed him down on the steps and went towards his dorm. “I’ll see you tomorrow night and let you know if anything new or exciting happens! Sweet dreams sweet boy.” 

Instead of that same old same old something strange happened to Tae the next day. While sitting alone once again watching everyone else pairing off or going in different directions the one and only Park Jimin came up to his table and asked if he could join him. “Me?” he pointed at his chest mouth open in shock.

“Yes Kim Taehyung you.”

“Are you sure?” Tae looked around as quite a few people were now staring at the strange interaction. “Is this a prank or a bet? Because if it is I’m not interested just tell them we did whatever it is you were dared or asked to do and I will just say it happened.”

“Please tell me you have not agreed to that before with anyone else?” Jimin had sat and was staring at him. His mouth was open in shock.

Tae blinked slowly and then shook his head. “Of course not!”

“Oh, well good.” Jimin glared at someone who came near him before they quickly turned and scurried away before he turned back and squinted at Tae. “Wait, then why did you agree to do that with me?”

It was Tae’s turn to shake his head. “Ah well,” Tae blushed before he looked away, “I mean you’re the Park Jimin so I figured it would just be better in the long run for me to just agree.” 

“But, what if I wanted to tell everyone we were dating or that we had made out?” Tae barked out in laughter making a few people turn quickly to look at their direction again. 

“What’s so funny?”

Wiping away his tears Tae looked at Jimin’s pouty face. “Oh come on Jimin, who in the world would believe that someone like you would date or makeout someone like me?”

He watched Jimin narrow his eyes and then cross his arms before he straightened up. “Why what’s wrong with me? I literally can be anyone you want and I am prefect whose heading toward becoming a head boy. My bloodline goes as far back as yours. And my family is as wealthy so as far as families are concerned we are equally matched. As far as studies you are smarter than me in herbology for sure but I am better at potions and while we both could probably use some help with ancient ruins we are equals in DADAs and Charms.” Jimin huffed as he finished much to Tae’s surprise and raised an eyebrow waiting for something.

“I, well sure.” Tae cleared his throat. “I mean when you put it like that. And there is nothing wrong with you Jimin. When I said that people wouldn’t believe someone like you dating someone like me I was more in the frame of putting me down not you. You are all the things you said plus, popular, skillful on the quidditch court, and pretty.” 

Jimin’s face turned red. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Well yeah when you are you without all the extra stuff I think you look very pretty.” Tae shrugged, “but you are a prefect and everyone in Slytherin wants to be you or be with you while I’m just Kim Taehyung, the one the sorting hat got wrong.” 

Jimin frowned again, “it didn’t get it wrong Tae.”

“How do you know? I’ve been in this house for six years Jimin and have never felt at home or comfortable.”

He shrugged, “I don’t recall a single time that you ever made an effort to feel comfortable. Whenever your brothers weren’t head over heels in love with someone you were at their tables, and even when they were you still preferred to eat with them. Until Jin moved away. If you weren’t with them then you are anywhere but in the house common room. You practically do whatever you can to avoid us. At Quidditch matches, you always cheer for the opposite side even when your brother quit playing. There is no reason to even root for Hufflepuff. Seriously who do you have to root for on Hufflepuff?”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times to argue then looked away, “exactly. Hard to be friends with someone when they don’t even support their own house or try to support their house.” Jimin tilted his head, “and as far as the sorting hat getting it wrong I highly doubt that as it hasn’t gotten it wrong in over 100 years why would it start with you?”

“That is uncalled for.” Tae tried to protest but Jimin just shrugged, “just wondering why you think you are so special that the hat would get you wrong when it hasn’t for anyone else.”

“Okay I don’t have to sit here and take this.” He watched frustrated as Jimin shrugged again, “You’re right you don’t. Just like I didn’t have to sit here and listen to the `I'm only pretty when I am natural with nothing extra’ comment you made earlier.”

“Well that’s true you keep changing to please other people but you shouldn’t and don’t need to you look great when it’s just you.” 

“And how do you remember that or even remember what I ‘look like that would be extra?” 

Tae glared, “because you asked me on our first day here what color you should dye your hair and I told you not to dye it as it looked great the color it was. You smiled so big your eyes disappeared into crescent-shaped moons and I swore I would always see if I could make you smile like that. But, then once we got into this house it was like you changed daily to fit in and well I didn’t.”

Jimin sighed before he slowly stood. “You’re right I changed to fit in when we moved here at eleven. I was eleven and all I wanted was to be friends and make friends. But now I’m sixteen and all the ‘extra’ I do is for me. I like the way I am and I don’t change for others now.”

“Really? Then why did you make sure to offer that for me when you were listing all your wonderful qualifications.”

Tae was shocked to see how flushed Jimin was getting. In fact, he was getting so upset he blushed red from his neck all the way to his ears. “You know what, Kim Taehyung forget it. I came here to try and be your friend and I realize now why you don’t have any.” 

Jimin got up and marched off leaving him slacked jawed and heart pounding so hard that it was all he could hear in his ears.

The rest of the day passed in a blur that Tae couldn’t remember. Finally, it was night time and he made his way down the stairs waiting for this meeting with his little black cat. Except he didn’t come that night or the next. To make it worse Jimin was avoiding him and every time they made eye contact his eyes would go dark freaking Tae out letting him know that he was still upset. 

It was if everywhere he turned he saw what Jimin said at lunch. He hadn’t really ever just sat in the common room of his own house. The last time he went to a quidditch game he did root for Hufflepuff and while he did know Jung Hoseok he didn’t know him well enough to root against his own house. It didn’t help when he watched how others interacted with Jimin. Jimin usually was laughing, falling over sideways while giggling, talking non-stop, or using his hands in wild gestures while he made silly faces that drew the most laughter. Was just sitting still and quiet when others talked to him he either ignored them or he answered with short answers.

The way he responded is what bothered Tae the most. He didn’t like it, and it wasn’t like Jimin. Watching him was disturbing, so much in fact that Tae followed him to the library all the way back to the furthest section and then just stopped. Having no idea what to do next or even how to approach Jimin. “I know you are there Taehyung.” 

“Jimin,” He started then stopped. “Jimin you were right, and I’m sorry.” 

He watched as Jimin turned slowly toward him one eyebrow raised. “You’re sorry?”

Tae looked down and twisted his robes in his hands before he sighed and then looked back at Jimin, “yeah I’m sorry. You brought up some very valued points the other day at lunch and I think you deserve to hear that I’m sorry. So,” he took a deep breath. “You are right I have not made an effort to fit in. My whole life I was told that I was not a Slytherin and no one in my family was. There is nothing in Slytherin for me or nothing in the house that I should fit and I was scared to belong here and I pushed everyone away. No one in my family likes Slytherins and I am scared to be that.”

He watched Jimin’s face soften, “Taehyung there is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin. We have a lot of great traits, just ask your brother Jin didn’t he marry one of us?”

There was a heat creeping up his neck. “Yeah, but Yoongi doesn’t count, he's not like the others.”

“Oh?” Jimin crossed his arms, “how come he doesn’t count?”

“Well because he’s Yoongi. He’s,” Tae shrugged and looked around. 

“He’s what Taehyung? What makes him different than you? He’s quiet, smart, and loyal which are all traits of Slytherin. Yoongi was very goal-oriented, cunning, a natural leader, resourceful, determined, he always persevered no matter what situation he faced. Slytherin's house is more than what he has been classified as and honestly Tae one of your best qualities is your loyalty and resourcefulness. You have your own stubbornness that would put any of us to shame.”

He frowned at that, “I mean it’s true but could have stung less.” 

“Well, sometimes the truth hurts.” Jimin shrugged and looked away. The silence was long between them. 

“Well, I also wanted to say you aren’t only pretty when you are natural. You look pretty all the time. I’m glad you are happy Jimin and I am going to take your words to heart. Thank you for reminding me that in order to make friends I should probably make an effort in my own house.” 

Tae sighed deeply before he turned slowly and started to walk away. “Taehyung wait.” 

“Tae,” Jimin looked at him for a minute without blinking. “What?”

“You can call me Tae, you don’t have to keep calling me Taehyung.” 

“Oh?” He watched as Jimin looked down and blushed. “Right? Okay, Tae. Well, I need to study.” 

Tae nodded, “okay so can I study with you?”

“Oh? Um, yeah let’s… sure let’s do that.” Jimin sat down and looked over waiting for Tae to sit. 

The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully for them both. And at dinner, it appeared that Jimin was back to his laughter while not quite as bright was at least back. Causing Tae to breathe easier. 

“Uh, Tae is everything okay? You are staring at Park Jimin a lot tonight?”

“What Jungkook? I wasn’t paying attention.” He heard Namjoon huff next to him.

“That’s what Kookie was saying, that he noticed you weren’t paying attention and wanted to make sure that everything was okay.”

Tae turned back to be met with both Jungkook and Namjoon staring at him. “Uh, I wasn’t staring.”

“Sure, Tae whatever you say.” Tae could feel the heat rising again on his cheeks. Thankfully Jungkook was more interested in his brother than he was to see what Tae was actually staring at.

That night he went to check on his cat and squealed when he saw him. “OH! Pretty boy there you are! I was so worried.” Scooping up the black cat he nuzzled into his fur before he pulled back and sneezed nearly dropping the cat. That thankfully had dug his nails into his arms. “Right sorry. I forgot my allergies.” 

_Meow_

“I am sorry baby.” _meow, “_ Okay so how was your day?” _Meow, me-oooow_

“Oh it is so interesting to hear you. I wonder if one day I might be able to understand you?” _Meow_

“Right. So, you will never believe what happened to me while you were gone. I managed to maybe make a friend.” _meow_

“Yeah I know I was shocked too and it is THE PARK JIMIN of all people.” The purring stopped.

“I was shocked too. I didn’t think someone like him could ever like me. He’s so perfect and pretty and then he goes and just sits down and talks to me at lunch like it was no big deal.” The purring that had started was not quite as a gentle nip startled Tae. 

“What? I mean it’s Park Jimin you know how much I like him.” He watched as the cat slowly blinked at him. 

“Okay, not as much as you but it’s Jimin but he has never noticed me once until yesterday then I managed to piss him off and had to apologize which he totally deserved. But, then he told me that I really do belong to this house and that I should be making more of an effort.” He sighed as stroked the soft fur. “I mean he’s right now that I think about it but, I just didn’t want him to tell me. Though I guess maybe if he had told me earlier I might have more friends.” _meow_

“Anyway, I apologized and I am really going to work on it which is why, pretty boy, I need to get inside and actually try tonight. I will let you know how it goes tomorrow night.” Tae stood after one last nuzzle and shook out his robes. “Maybe someone knows something to take to help with my allergies.” _Meow_

“Well, in that case, I will see you tomorrow.” 

As he entered the common room he stood to the side and watched. People were grouped up and he just wasn’t sure how to even begin. He shifted left and right on his feet back and forth. And tried not to cry as he thought of how to make up for the last six years. He was just about to bolt when he heard his name, “Tae!”

Jerking around he saw Park Jimin coming in from outside probably from patrol. Startled he remained frozen watching as Jimin approached him smiling, “come I have some people you should meet.” 

The rest of the evening passed in a blur as Tae was taken from person to person and introduced as if he were a new first-year or a transfer that Jimin had personally taken under his wing. It continued like that the next day at breakfast Jimin joined him and the people he was introduced to as well. In class, he no longer had to work on group projects alone but had Jimin right there to partner up with. After class, he was tugged along to the library or had a group of people pulling him to the quidditch field to watch Jimin practice. Thankfully he knew enough about the game to not make a fool of himself. 

And so it continued the rest of the week. In fact, Tae was so busy that he hardly had time for himself and found that he was unable to meet with his black cat. Finally, he was able to sneak away one night when Jimin had patrol duty and the others were working on their group project. 

Sneaking out into the hallway he started whispering, “here pretty boy.” Waiting on the steps hoping to see his kitty after about an hour he heard a soft, _meow_. 

“Oh sweet baby I thought you had forgotten about me.” The soft purring told him otherwise. This time, however, he did not sneeze or have itchy eyes. 

“Jimin-ah helped me with a spell so that I could pet you and not have an allergic reaction. Can you believe it?” 

_Meow_ came followed by clicks and a nibble. Tae laughed before he filled the kitten in on everything he had been doing and caught him up. Eventually, though he heard the curfew warning. 

“I’m sorry pretty boy but I need to go in. I promised Jimin-ah I would wait for him to come back from patrols. Maybe I can introduce you two tomorrow night huh? We don’t have class and Jimin doesn’t have practice or patrol duty. I think it would be perfect.” 

Tae was shocked when the cat hissed before he jumped down and ran off. Looking behind him he half expected a ghost or a prefect to be there instead was surprised that nothing was around. Shrugging he moved inside to wait for Jimin. When he saw him he jumped up and waved him over. 

“Jimin-ah! How was patrol? I have a surprise I want to share with you tomorrow.” He whispered to him but, instead of a smile or questions he was greeted with a dropped head and a mumbled oh.

He watched as Jimin picked at his robe and looked down mumbling out answers. Worried Tae reached for his hand, “Jimin-ah are you okay?” 

A sigh and nod are all he got back in response. In fact, that was all he got the next day in every question eventually after dinner Tae pulled Jimin aside outside their entrance letting the others pass through. “Are you sure you are okay? I am really worried Jimin-ah.”

“Tae I really need to tell you something and I am so scared that when I do you will hate me.” 

“Oh,” Tae sat down on the steps hoping his black kitty would pick this moment to come out and comfort him. When he didn’t Tae looked up to see Jimin twisting his robes again. 

“Tae what are you looking for?” 

“The surprise I mentioned last night. I thought it would make me feel better. And maybe make you less nervous.”

Tae looked up to see Jimin biting his lip, “what is the surprise Tae?”

“Oh, it’s a cat I found a little black cat here a while ago and it brought me so much comfort and luck I thought that since you were having such a bad day it might help you feel better and bring you some comfort or luck.” Tae watched as Jimin looked away swiping at his face. 

“Jimin-ah please don’t cry. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Tae I screwed up and I am so scared that you will hate me when I tell you this.” 

“Jimin tell me what?”

He heard a muffled sob as he slowly rose and walked toward Jimin hoping what he was thinking wasn’t true, “Jimin-ah why would I hate you?”

Jimin pulled away and looked at Tae tears falling from his brown eyes, “because I’m your cat.”

“My what now?” Tae looked down the hallway waiting for a black cat to emerge from the shadows.

“Your cat Taehyung. I have been visiting you all year in hopes to cheer you up. I saw how upset you were when Namjoon and Jungkook started hanging out and I wanted you to feel comfortable and have a friend so I became your cat.” 

“But, how? You can’t do that? I’ve seen you in transfiguration you can’t even transform a cup into a rat.” 

Jimin looked down and then backed up, “actually doing that is hard on other things but I can with myself pretty easily. I am an animagus.” 

Tae’s mouth dropped open. “But, you can’t be, don't you have to register?”

He heard a sigh and then Jimin was biting his lips again, “Tae how do you think I change my hair color so much and do all the animal faces at lunch?”

Tae squinted and then frowned before he backed up a step, “I just thought it was hair dye and charms. Jimin you could get in a lot of trouble if you aren’t registered.” 

“I know and I will register it wasn’t until last summer that I learned I could morph into a full animal and then well it still is painful at times if I do it too quickly but I am getting better.”

“Wait, so all those times I talked to my kitten it was you?” Tae felt the heat creeping up his neck and cheeks. 

“Tae wait,” Jimin reached for him. He hadn’t even realized he was backing up and away from Jimin until his robe slipped through his fingers. 

“Just tell me Jimin this whole time we were friends was it real or was it like I said when you first approached me. Was this a prank? A bet?”

Another whimper as more tears fell down his face, “God no Tae I would never do that to you. I just saw how sad you were and I wanted to talk to you but you never hung out or came into the common room so I tried to approach you the only way I thought you would let me. Then you told me how lonely you were and I couldn’t let that happen so I actually.” He shrugged. 

“You actually approached me like a person. Like you should have in the first place. Instead of letting me pour out secrets and my heart to a cat thinking I actually had a safe spot!” Tae was yelling now. Others were coming out of the common area to see what was happening as Tae’s red face and tense posture wasn’t helping. Jimin’s tears and sobs made for good gossip he was sure. 

“Tae please, you’re right I shouldn’t have done that.” Tae wretched away from him and pushed past the crowd. He heard the whispers and his name being cried out by Jimin but didn’t care. It hurt too bad. 

The next morning he ignored the looks and whispers at breakfast and ate by himself, in class he sat next to the lone Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw choosing to leave Jimin alone at their duel desks if they had to partner up he went back to his old way and waited until he had to be paired. Lunch and dinner were spent alone at his table with his head in a book. 

He managed for a week to disappear and go back to the old way, to the old Tae until his brother attempted to talk to him. Eventually, the silence and lack of response sent him away. It wasn’t until Jungkook sat down in front of him with a loud clap that startled him out of his thoughts.

“Look I don’t have a clue what is going on in your own house but, I will tell you this. I miss Tae with Jimin.”

He wanted to growl at him instead he glared. “I wish that intimidated me but your glare has nothing on Yoongi-hyung. Look, whatever happened was bad. I get it. However, you were totally different around him. You smiled, you laughed, and actually looked like you were having a good time. For once you looked like a fun person. Like the person, I always see at summer break. Tae for once I saw you relaxed and enjoying yourself. Jimin made you different.”

“He lied to me Jungkook and he betrayed my trust by pretending to be something he wasn’t.” 

“Did he use what he learned against you?”

Tae frowned at Jungkook. “No.”

“Did you abuse that information or hurt you with it in any way?” Tae again narrowed his eyes and looked away. “No.”

“So, he found out information in a way that wasn’t legit, and instead of using it against you he became a friend?”

“That isn’t the point. He,” there was no way to tell Jungkook without giving away Jimin’s secret and getting him in trouble. “He tricked me into giving him information about my day and then he,” Tae trailed off.

“He did what with it hyung?”

“I don’t know he fought with me and helped me to realize that I might be looking at things wrong and then he made me think I could trust him.”

“Look I don’t have a clue what is going on but it sounds to me that while he did come about the information in a wrong way. He didn’t do anything with the information that would be harmful. In fact, he did tell you about it and never shared the information with others.” Jungkook shrugged. “I’m not saying you have to forgive him but maybe you could talk to him about it. You both look awful and Jimin hasn’t played quidditch Slytherin had to forfeit the game last week because he was too weak to play.” 

“Wait what! Why was he too weak?”

“Hyung Jimin hasn’t been eating and from what I hear not sleeping. Not to mention he looks awful like he is always crying which is saying something for someone who prides himself on his appearance so much.” 

Tae quickly looked down the table to realize that Jimin actually wasn’t there. “I have to go Kookie.” 

Getting up he rushed down the steps to their dorms when he found that Jimin wasn’t there either he went to the library in the very back corner. There he saw Park Jimin knees up to his chest with his chin resting on them. He was staring out the window as a loose tear ran down his face. Tae could see his cheekbones and how thin he looked. 

“Jimin-ah?” He watched as Jimin turned slowly to him, “Tae?”

“Jimin-ah you weren’t at lunch I wanted to check on you and see if you were okay.” 

He saw a soft smile grace his lips, “I am okay Tae thank you.” Before he turned back to the window.

“No, Jimin-ah you’re not. I’m sorry.” He was startled at how fast Jimin’s head came back around to him searching his face. 

“Tae, what are you sorry for? You have no reason to be sorry at all. If anything I should apologize again to you. What I did was wrong and I should have said something earlier.”

He sat down on the end of the bench and looked at Jimin, “true but what did you do with the information I shared with you?”

Jimin’s face scratched up in concentration. “What do you mean? I didn’t do anything with it. I just made sure to give you a charm for your allergies because I was tired of being sneezed on and I gathered enough courage to talk to you.” 

Tae smiled. “That’s my point, I mean some of it was embarrassing and some of it was pointless. But, some of it could have gotten me in trouble with my family, your family, or the headmaster. Yet you didn’t do anything with it.”

“Why would I Tae?” Jimin tilted his head looking at him. 

“That is what I want to know. Why did you care so much that you risked turning into a cat to talk to me every night?”

Jimin’s cheeks were becoming a lovely shade of pink as he blinked rapidly before looking away. “I, well I,” he cleared his throat. “I just wanted you to feel comfortable or have someone to talk to. Like I said I saw how much Jin leaving bothered you so I wanted to make sure that you had a friend since you didn’t fit in.”

“Humm, and when did you notice that?” Tae smiled softly.

There was a huff followed by a frown and then a sigh before he answered, “Tae it isn’t a secret that you didn’t like Slytherin so it wasn’t hard to figure out you didn’t have a friend.” 

“But, when did you figure out that I didn’t?” 

“I mean I watched you, we have been in the same classes since the first year so I saw that no one really hung out with you except Jin and Namjoon.” 

“So, you have been paying attention to me since the first year?” Tae wagged his eyebrows at Jimin’s gasp. 

“It wasn’t like that Tae I was just concerned.” 

Tae hummed in agreement again and then he leaned forward, “Jimin-ah can we start again? I want to be Tae and Jimin and I want to be friends. I’ve had a hard time here but when I was friends with you I actually had fun.” 

Jimin nodded his head, “yes please Tae. Again I am so sorry I promise to never do something like that again.” 

“Okay, well then let’s figure out how to build back up our trust.” Jimin was crying harder as he nodded his head up and down in agreement. 

“Anything Tae, just tell me how and I will do it.” Putting his finger to his chin Tae pretended to think about it before he reached out slowly and wiped a tear away. “How about we get something to eat while we work on our potions assignment and we go from there.”

He watched as Jimin smiled, “I would like that Tae. I would like that very much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments.  
> I have other fics (au's, one-shots and chaptered fics) if you would like to give them a go :)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at: [ @Saraileeb1](https://twitter.com/Saraileeb1)  
> Thanks for visiting and reading hope you enjoyed it!!  
> 


End file.
